Charlie s last letter Maybe
by Mihaely Winter
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Sam y Patrick se fueron a la universidad. Charlie escribe una nueva carta a su amigo anónimo, contándole nuevas cosas en su vida, y nuevos sentimientos.


**Hola.**

**Pues comencé a escribir esto en un ataque de inspiración, y terminó así.**

**Es un libro que me gusta mucho, que leí dos veces y que me ha marcado. Espero que disfruten esto, sobre todo porque puse un especial esfuerzo en imitar un poco el estilo de Chbosky en esta obra, y la verdad no sé cómo salió.**

**Comentarios, críticas, y reclamos bienvenidos. :)**

* * *

23 de Agosto de 1993.

Querido amigo,

Sé que dije que pensaras en mi carta anterior como la última, pero con nuevas cosas que decir, no he podido evitar mandarte otra, quizá la próxima sea dentro de un año, cuando mis días en para terminar la prepa sean muy pocos.

Durante mucho tiempo Sam y Patrick han estado en la universidad, Sam en Penn State y Patrick en Seattle, quizá exagero pero a mí me lo parece. Sólo a veces me siento solo, cuando leo los libros que Bill me sigue dando me acuerdo de mis amigos, y sonrió cuando pienso en que sí leerán los que les obsequié, y si leerán otros, y si se sentirán nostálgicos y felices como yo.

A menudo entablo conversaciones con las personas a mi alrededor, aquellas que quieren responderme claro, que son pocas. Sigo siendo callado pero continúo tratando de involucrarme. Me uní al club de lectura, que Bill rescató del abandono y por mucho fuimos los dos únicos miembros, después fueron uniéndose más personas, y fue agradable, porque se siente bien poder hablar con otros sobre un libro, y que lo estén leyendo por gusto. Muchos son mayores, a veces incluso vienen maestros con algún tiempo libre. Es cuando me siento algo más involucrado.

Me han elegido para interpretar a Rocky en el _Rocky horror picture show_, estoy muy feliz de ello porque cada actuación es emocionante, a pesar de que Janet es otra chica con quién no hablo mucho, pero me agrada. Ella no se molesta de que tenga que tocarla, y me da las buenas noches cuando se va. Estuve mucho tiempo en casa practicando, a pesar de que ya me sabía los diálogos completos. A mis padres no les molesta que salga en calzoncillos dorados frente a un montón de gente, y a veces mis hermanos vienen a verme actuar. Mi hermano se burla mucho y mi hermana me defiende a veces.

No he tenido novia desde Mary Elizabeth, y tampoco he vuelto a besar a ninguna chica desde Sam. Estarás pensando que soy algo patético, pero tampoco he sentido deseos de hacerlo. Sobre todo ahora, que me encuentro algo confundido.

Un viernes en vacaciones, Patrick vino, sin Sam. Él dijo que estaría ocupada con sus exámenes extras, pero que vendría en dos días cuando finalizaran. Así que fuimos los dos solos al Big Boy y platicamos sobre novedades, sobre los libros que le regalé, y sobre los que yo he leído. Me dijo que no ha hecho grandes amigos pero si ha conocido a personas con quienes salir de fiesta y ponerse "hasta atrás", yo le conté acerca del club con Bill y de mis actuaciones de Rocky, se rió mucho cuando le dije que la chica que hace de Janet es muy guapa pero que nunca se me ha parado pensando en ella. Me tomó de las manos y me dijo "Querido, espero que esa sea una señal de que estás volviéndote gay" y se carcajeó con fuerza, yo me reí también, y todos voltearon a vernos.

Después del Big boy conduje por el túnel, y él salió por la ventanilla, aunque se atoró por un momento y comenzó a reír como desquiciado, creo que ese día estaba muy feliz. Yo también lo estaba, por eso canté a todo pulmón mientras Patrick gritaba en la parte de atrás. Me gustaría saber si se sintió infinito.

Estuvimos en su casa, donde cenamos con sus padres y conversamos acerca de todo. De Sam, de la universidad y algunas veces de mí. Era incomodo cuando me preguntaban cosas, porque yo estaba disfrutando mucho la comida, y no quería hablar con la boca llena.

Cuando subimos a su cuarto, todavía estaba como cuando se fue. Algo vacío, pero seguramente su madre lo mantenía limpio porque olía como a flores, o algo dulce que no sé qué era. Me dijo que extrañaba mucho estar aquí, pero que también disfrutaba su vida de ahora. Entonces me miró, y sonrió suavemente, casi con su malicia característica. "Sam me dijo que no volviera a besarte, porque no te gustaron mis besos". Me quedé serio, no sabía porque Patrick sacaba ese tema, sobre todo porque yo ya había olvidado eso. Entonces pensé en que Patrick a lo mejor estaba triste de nuevo por algún otro chico de su universidad, y quizá quisiera besarme de nuevo. Me entristecí por mi amigo, y también pensé en las palabras de Sam. A pesar de todo, si Patrick quería besarme de nuevo, no me importaría, porque seguíamos siendo amigos.

Yo seguía mirándolo y él seguía mirándome. Y entonces comprendí que Patrick esperaba mi respuesta, que yo no había pensado aún. "No" dije, "no los odié, es sólo que parece que no soy capaz de rechazar a un amigo, aunque haga cosas que no quiero". Patrick suspiró y se echó para atrás. Comenzó a reírse y paso una mano por su cabello. "Y sí te pido otro beso, ¿vas a decirme que no?", "¿Estás triste de nuevo?" , le respondí preocupado. Él volteó a verme y sonrió, negó con la cabeza y dijo: "¿Entonces?". Me quedé pensando otra vez, y lo miraba, parecía más serio ahora, "No lo sé", fue lo que dije, y me sentí tonto, porque era la verdad. En el fondo veía a Sam y quería decir que no, pero entonces pensaba en que no sentí nada desagradable cuando Patrick me beso, y me confundí, me confundí mucho.

Patrick estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Lo vi acercarse y no me aparté, sólo cerré los ojos y sentí sus labios. Eran gruesos y suaves, y nunca había pensado en eso, pero me pareció que no seguían pareciéndome desagradables, y hasta entonces no sé qué significa eso. Porque tampoco me desagrada tocarle los pechos a la chica que hace de Janet, pero tampoco me paso el tiempo pensando en ello. Y en el beso de Patrick sí.

"Eres un chico dulce Charlie, no dejes que las personas jueguen contigo, ni te obliguen a nada. Si te gusta alguien toma iniciativa, y si no, recházalo con firmeza." Eso fue lo que dijo después de besarme. Entonces le contesté "¿Y qué pasa cuando no esté seguro?", él me miró y fue raro porque su expresión no era seria, pero tampoco alegre ni triste ni enojada. "Entonces piensa en ello hasta que estés seguro."

Al final terminé pasando mucho tiempo con Patrick y Sam en las vacaciones. Sam no me besó en ningún momento, y aunque yo quise hacerlo, estaba muy confundido, y no podría evitar comparar los besos de Sam con los de Patrick, y yo no quería eso.

No la pasamos muy bien, y ellos prometieron volver en las vacaciones de invierno. Espero que lo hagan, y espero dejar de estar confundido para entonces.

Con amor siempre,

Charlie.


End file.
